It has been a common practice in selling cameras to let potential customers handle the cameras. This has sometimes included "dry-firing" the cameras, that is, shooting pictures without film. Verifying cameras are a type of hybrid film-electronic camera in which the user has an opportunity to check captured film images immediately after capture using a concurrently recorded electronic image.
It would thus be desirable to provide an improved verifying camera and method in which features of the camera can be demonstrated without film.